


Safest Place to Hide

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Married Couple, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: You were more than his road back home, you were home itself for him. Even when Tony felt like he had nothing, he had you. There was no storm that scared you, no crisis that could drive you away, no one who understood him as you did, nowhere he could go except to you.





	Safest Place to Hide

Tony hesitated, his hand just a single inch away from the doorknob. You were probably asleep by now. No, not probably, you certainly were asleep right now, completely alone in the larger than life bed, with a big pillow in your arms to replace him. Dammit, he was a crappy husband. He had told you that when you said yes to him proposing, before your wedding and during every single one of his crisis. He didn’t even know why you hadn’t left him yet.

Tony tried to enter as silently as he could, taking off his shoes by the door and stepping into the closet without turning to the bed, afraid that even  _ the weight of his eyes _ could disturb your peaceful sleep.

He’d just come back from a mission that was supposed to be over way earlier and, to make things worse, his communication was completely cut from home for security reasons. He hadn’t wanted to take a mission so close to your wedding anniversary – hell, you’d given him the saddest look when he announced he was going out – but he had promised he’d be back two days before to take a trip with you to your favourite village in France, where you’d spend some time alone and away from all of the mess you needed to face daily.

Tony stepped into the room, finally out of his suit. If he was lucky, maybe he could just lie down by your side for an hour or so and watch you sleep. That always calmed him down.

“Tony?” you raised your voice, leaning on your elbows to see him better. “You’re back.”

“Just got home,” he walked to the bed. “It’s okay, go back to sleep.”

You yawned, pushing your hair out of your face, and Tony couldn’t hold back the smile that was forming on his lips. Instead of laying down, though, you just ignored his words and pushed the covers up, walking in the direction of the bathroom and making your husband frown.

“No welcome kiss?”

You were already inside when your answer reached his ears.

“Morning breath first, kissing later.”

He just smiled. You had your own habits, it was best not to mess with them. You kissed him as soon as you came out, though, not once but several times. On his cheeks and chin, on the top of his nose and then on his lips, so gently and passionate he just closed his eyes to feel you.

You were always like that. You knew one another since you were kids, half a life ago. He always came to you when he needed: on the days his father had been extra shitty, or when he missed home during the school year in college but didn’t want to admit it to anyone, or even when he was just overwhelmed and his body and brain were so used to looking for you as comfort that the road to wherever you were was just a blink of an eye.

“I blew our anniversary,” he whispered, feeling his heart and voice heavy. “I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t,” you moved your hands to hold his. “You’re home. That’s what matters.”

He just stared at you, letting out a breath.

“I… Uh…” he cleared his throat.

“Tony,” you interrupted him. “It’s okay. The year has 365 years, sometimes 366. It’s time enough to plan something before the next anniversary.”

He shook his head.

“It’s not that. It’s just… Thank you.”

You arched your eyebrows, confused.

“What?”

“Thank you,” he repeated. “You’re… I’m...”

You were more than his road back home, you were home itself for him. Even when Tony felt like he had nothing he had you. There was no storm that scared you, no crisis that could drive you away, no one who understood him as you did, nowhere he could go except to you.

“You’re my safest place to hide,” he whispered. “And… And I’m thankful for that. I’m glad I have you.”

You opened a soft smile and ran a hand down the back on his head, caressing his hair.

“I’m glad I have you too.”


End file.
